


Unstoppable

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you meet someone, you want them to be normal, right? Wrong. One of the paladdins meet one person who is also defending the universe. Trust, love, and confidence are totally in the game. But now, there might be some heat going on.Might not update it daily! (◎_◎;)





	1. Buying Things For My Boo

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the new movie of Power Rangers and oh my god, I loved it! I actually have a new ship, but it's a girl with a girl XD Anyways, I felt like I wanted to make a crossover of Voltron and Power Rangers since they are almost the same dang thing! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! (´∀｀)♡

Shiro!" Keith yelled, trying to catch up to Shiro, "Stop running!" Shiro, on the other hand, was running inside the mall. He was so excited because it has been so long since he has been in the mall. It was so nice to be inside a mall! Keith finally catched up to Shiro. "Sheesh!" Keith said, "Can you at least let me catch my breath?" Shiro smiled. "Really?" he cooed, "Are you actually tired, babe?" "I told you to not call me that in public!" Keith spat as his face became red. Shiro chuckled. 

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Shiro apologized, "I just love calling you that." Keith crossed his arms. "So since you're so excited to be in the mall," he muttered, "What store do you want to go first?" Shiro squealed, "Let's go to Forever Twenty One!" Then, he grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him away. Keith tried to slow Shiro down, but damn, that guy was strong! Shiro was too excited to go shopping that he accidentally bumped into a girl. The girl fell down to the ground. Shiro let go of Keith's hand and immediately helped the girl up. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Shiro apologized, "I didn't see you there!" Keith's eyes widened. He knew who that girl was. It was his  _ex._

Keith panicked. What the hell was he going to do? Before he did anything, his ex said, "Keith? Is that you?" Shiro looked at Keith and raised an eyebrow. "You know her?" he asked. Keith felt his face burn. "Uh, yeah," he squeaked out, "I know her. Her name's Daniela..." Daniela smiled and exclaimed, "How long has it been? Two years?" Shiro looked confused. "Daniela, it has been nice to see you and I'd love to talk but, um, me and Shiro are going! Bye!" Keith said nervously, dragging Shiro away.

"Keith," Shiro said, with caution, "Who is she? How do you know her?" Keith sighed. "She's my ex," he confessed, "Me and her had some...problems." Shiro crossed his arms. "You never bothered to tell me?" he asked a little angrily, "Why haven't you told me?" Keith pouted. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I didn't want you to know." Shiro shaked his head and smiled a little. "Let's not talk about this now," he said, "Let's go shopping, pumpkin." Keith growled. Shiro smirked. 

The two guys went to Forever 21 and Shiro was amazed with everything, although most clothes were for women. Keith waited for Shiro to stop fangirling, but it was like waiting for a baby to learn math. Keith sat on top of a fountain. A young teenager sat next to him. She looked around. Keith sighed. "Ugh, when is he going to quit fangirling over girl clothes?" he muttered. He looked at the teenager and smiled a little. "I like your shirt!" Keith complimented. The girl looked a little startled. "Did I scare you?" Keith asked. "No," the girl said quietly, "I was just...thinking about something." Keith nodded. "You're waiting for somebody?" he asked. The girl nodded. Looks like this girl is shy.

"Hey, crazy girl!" A guy yelled, "Come here! I got somethin' to show ya!" Keith looked around. Who was the crazy girl? Then, the girl stood up. Keith was a little surprised.  _This_ girl was the ''crazy girl''? "You're called 'Crazy Girl'?" Keith asked the teenager. He felt like that was rude to ask. The girl nodded and quickly went up to the guy. Weird. Well, at least he got to talk to somebody. Just in time, Shiro went up to Keith and said, "I brought some things for me and you!" He shoved Keith a bunch of bags. Keith fell into the fountain. Water went all over him. Shiro laughed.

The teenager watched the two with caution, hoping that no one saw. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm getting into the Power Ranger fandom so badly. XD My bff is totally not gonna approve ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

>  

_A couple of minutes before..._

"So, you're telling me that you never have been to a mall before?" Kimberly asked Trini as the young teenagers entered the mall. "I can't really say 'never', but I haven't been to a mall since I was six." Trini explained. Zack gasped. "Oh my god!" he yelled, "Free Japanese samples!" Jason laughed and Bill raised an eyebrow. Trini rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna try them out!" Zack said cheerfully, "Last one is a rotten egg!" He ran. Bill yelled, "Hey! You're gonna be the rotten egg!" Then, he ran. Jason looked at Kimberly and shrugged. "Well, I'll be back." he said. He kissed Kimberly's cheek. Trini blushed in anger.  _Really?_ Jason ran with the two men. 

Kimberly sighed and looked around. "So," she murmured, "What do you want to do, Trini?" Trini shrugged. " _You"_ she thought. Ugh. Not now gay thoughts. Kimberly smiled and asked, "Wanna get something to eat?" Trini nodded. The two ladies went to McDonald's and waited in line. "I think I might get some Japanese samples now," Trini muttered, "I'm really hungry and this line is too long. I'll probably be dead once it's our turn." Kimberly laughed. Trini beamed. 

"Guys," Zach said as he shoved up some noddles in his mouth, "I brought enough noodles for everyone! They taste so good!" Billy shaked his head. "Dude," he pointed out, "Noodles have too much grease." Zach shrugged. "Who the fuck cares?" he replied, "As long as I'm eating, i'm happy and don't care about grease." Jason also slurped some noddles. Trini stared at Zack, hoping that he would give her some noodles. Zack looked at Trini. "What?" he said, "You like how  _ravishing_ I look?" Trini snickered. "Can I get some noddles?" she asked. Zack gave her some taste of his noddles. 

The flavor exploded in her mouth. It actually tasted delicious. "Mmm," Trini quietly murmured, "It's tasty." Jason nodded. "Want some, Kim?" he asked. Kimberly shaked her head. "You know I'm on a diet!" she exclaimed, "I can't eat junk food!" "Come on Kimberly!" Zack pleaded, "Just a little taste!" Trini looked at Kimberly, pleading with her eyes. Kimberly stared at Trini, then rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she said, with a giggle in her voice, "Just one taste!" Everyone cheered. Jason gave her a spoonful of noddles. 

Later on, the five teens checked out the stores. Trini wanted to go to  _Hot Topic,_ Kimberly brought her instead to Forever 21. "You got to look more girly!" Kimberly exclaimed as she loomed through the variety of sweaters, "You can't dress up like a slob! No offense." Trini crossed her arms. "You're not my mother," she said harshly, "I mean, you're better than her, but still." Kimberly looked at her and replied, "Don't you want to get a girl?" Trini blushed. "Uh yeah," she muttered, "Guess you're right." Kimberly looked back at the sweaters and pointed out, "Rule number one: Want to get someone's attention? Get the best attractive outfit." Trini felt more hot. 

Why didn't she go with Zack and Billy? They were lucky to go to  _Hot Topic._ Jason was busy in Hollister. "I'm just going to-" Trini muttered, but Kimberly interrupted her. "This is a perfect outfit for you, Trini!" she squealed and dragged Trini to the dressing room. Trini decided to change in there, with Kimberly watching. Trini wore a pale yellow tank top and ripped jeans. Kimberly smiled as she looked at Trini up and down. "You look so beautiful!" Kimberly squealed again, "I just want to fuck you!" Trini blushed. "What?" she asked. Kimberly went close to Trini and both of their bodies pressed together. Kimberly kissed Trini's glossy lips. The two were making out. 

"Trini?" Kimberly asked, "Earth to Trini!" Trini gasped a little. It was just her imagination. Too bad it didn't happen. "Huh?" Trini asked, blushing too much, "What did you say?" "I said that you look so beautiful that any girl would fall for you!" Kimberly repeated. Trini shaked her head. "I need to go get some fresh air." she whispered. She quickly walked out of the dressing room and out of the store. She sat on top of a fountain. What the hell was she thinking? Why was she thinking dirty? Just...no.

Right next to her was a young guy. He looked a little impatient. There was silence between the two. "I like your shirt!" the guy exclaimed. Trini looked up to see him. She was thinking about Kimberly so much that his voice scared her. "Did I scare you?" the guy asked. "No," she answered quietly, "I was just...thinking about something." The guy asked, "You're waiting for somebody?" Trini nodded. The guy had a nice smile. Trini smiled a little. "Hey, crazy girl!" Zack yelled, "Come here! I got somethin' to show ya!" Trini rolled her eyes and stood up. "You're called  _Crazy Girl_?" The guy asked. Trini held her breath and nodded. She quickly went up to Zack.

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed. Zack showed her a present. "For you," he whispered, "I wanted to get you this." Trini opened the present. It was a dildo. She yepled and Zack howled with laughter. Trini growled and threw the dildo at Zack's face. "That is not funny!" she yelled. Zack couldn't stop laughing. Trini looked at the guy she was talking to. It looked like he had a  _boyfriend._ That guy was gay? Trini couldn't stop watching. The two men looked like they had a good time. Trini sighed. 

Only if Kimberly and her were like that. 

Without being friends and actually be in a relationship.


	3. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little upset because I just want to talk to someone about the Power Rangers movie and fangirl all about it, but I don't really have anyone to fangirl with. ;-;
> 
> Other than that, enjoy! （＞ｙ＜）

Keith and Shiro arrived back to the castle. Keith was busy carrying a ton of shopping bags, which was heavy because Shiro brought some stuff that were...well, big. "We're home, Allura!" Shiro announced. Allura went to Shiro and smiled. "I'm glad," she said, "But now everyone is training, so I suggest you go train also." Shiro nodded. Keith groaned. Lance came drinking a water bottle and when he saw Keith, he laughed. "Mullet!" he exclaimed, "Are you becoming a big boy now?" Keith growled. Shiro walked away to train. Keith followed Shiro, but he kept glaring at Lance. 

Shiro helped Keith (finally!) carry the bags. Keith sighed and said, "Do you want to go train?" Shiro looked at him and smiled. "We  _have_ to train!" he pointed out. Keith smiled a little. "Maybe I can start training by carrying my weights." Shiro said. Then, he carried Keith. Keith laughed. Shiro chuckled and took Keith to the training deck. Pidge was on her laptop and looked up to see Shiro. She laughed a little. "You guys already started to train?" Pidge asked. Keith replied, "Yeah. Well, at least Shiro did." "I figured that," Pidge exclaimed, "I could tell." 

Shiro dropped Keith on the floor. Keith laughed more. Lance rolled his eyes. "You guys are weird." Lance muttered. "Like if you weren't weird," Keith pointed out, "What guy would put face cream in the morning?" Lance gasped. "Well, excuse me!" he growled, "Any normal person would do that! Especially people who care about their face!" "Carrying someone and dropping them onto the floor isn't weird either!" Keith yelled. The two men bickered.

"Guys," Shiro said, going between the two, "Stop arguing. We're supposed to train!" Lance glared at Keith. Keith just growled. Lance stuck his tongue out. "You're so immature!" Keith screamed. "You're so strict!" Lance screamed back. Shiro sighed. 

 

What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it was short, my neighbor's kid keeps whining and complaining about showing her videos from YouTube. ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it anyways. ヽ（´ー｀）┌


End file.
